You Don't Know Love
by Hydne
Summary: Manusia kadang tidak menyadari betapa berharganya sesuatu sampai merasakan kehilangan. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Akashi dan juga Furihata.


**You Don't Know Love**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning, banyak deskripsi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Terinsipirasi dari **MV You Don't Know Love** dari penyanyi K. Will :))

**Pair: **AkaFuri. **Genre: **Hurt/Comfort &amp;Romance **Rating:** T

**You Don't Know Love © Hydne**

* * *

_(Manusia kadang tidak menyadari betapa berharganya sesuatu sampai merasakan kehilangan. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Akashi dan juga Furihata.)_

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Tidak ada kehangatan satu sama lain yang mereka bagi dan nikmati bersama. Tidak ada kata 'kita' lagi diantara mereka berdua. Hanya ada kata 'aku' dan 'kamu' untuk dua orang individu yang memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Katanya seseorang tidak akan pernah menyadari betapa berharganya sesuatu sampai dia merasakan kehilangan. Pada kasus mereka, kata 'cinta' seolah menghilang diantara mereka. Segalanya berubah dan mereka berdua harus menerimanya.

... Tapi benarkah ini yang mereka berdua inginkan?

* * *

Duduk di pojokkan ruangan dan mencoba menikmati lukisan yang diciptakan oleh lelaki bersurai _light brown_. Memegang segelas kopi hitam pekat dan mencoba memposisikan dirinya di tempat yang biasanya dihabiskan lelaki itu untuk melihat hasil karnyanya, Akashi tahu jika dirinya hanya membuat dirinya semakin merindukan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dirinya putuskan hubungan dengannya hanya karena hal yang bahkan bisa dikategorikan sebagai kesalahpahaman.

Ruang apartemen ini menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Akashi biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Furihata. Dimana hanya ada kebahagiaan dan tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran mereka berdua jika mereka akan berpisah. Jika mereka merasa cinta mereka satu sama lainnya tidak cukup kuat dan salah satu dari mereka merasa tidak begitu berharga di dalam kehidupan yang lain.

Memejamkan matanya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, Akashi benar-benar menyesali tidakanannya sekarang. Kebodohannya tiga bulan yang lalu membuatnya seperti ini, menjadi lelaki yang menyedihkan. Seandainya saja waktu itu Akashi mau mendengarkan dan menurunkan sedikit saja egonya.

"Kouki, aku merindukanmu," perkataan lirih Akashi itu membuat Minggu pagi itu menjadi terasa semakin _gloomy_. Apalagi di luar sana sedang hujan, seolah berkonspirasi dengan semesta untuk membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu menyesali perbuatannya.

Dan ya, hal itu berhasil membuat Akashi merasa sangat menyesal.

* * *

Membuka matanya dengan pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar penglihatannya menjadi jelas. Tatapannya kosong saat melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Potongan foto-demi foto yang membentuk suatu wajah menyambutnya, membuatnya merasa harus mulai menjadwalkan melepaskan seluruh foto itu dari langit-langit kamarnya.

Mengambil _smartphone_ yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan melihat _to do list_ hari itu dan membuka aplikasi pesan untuk mengirimkan pesan selamat pagi.

... Sampai dirinya tersadar jika mereka berdua sudah tidak terikat apapun lagi.

"Bodoh, kami sudah tiga bulan berpisah," gumam lelaki bersurai _light brown_ itu dan menghapus pesannya yang hampir dikirmkannya itu.

Rasanya baru kemarin mereka berpisah. Namun waktu tidak berhenti berjalan dan kalender mengatakan jika hari ini adalah tepat tiga bulan mereka berpisah.

Mendudukkan dirinya dan memandangi kamarnya yang bak kapal pecah, membuatnya memejamkan mata serta menghela nafas. Membuka matanya lagi dan menyibakkan selimut yang mencoba menghangatkannya, menggantikan kehangatan yang biasanya mengaliri tubuhnya dari seseorang yang dulu baginya sangat berharga. Tetapi dirinya ternyata tidak cukup berharga baginya.

Melihat ke arah jendela dan ternyata di luar tengah hujan. Biasanya ini adalah cuaca yang paling disukainya karena dirinya bisa memiliki alasan untuk bersama Akashi selama mungkin, berbagi kehangatan yang kini sangat dirindukannya. Namun sekarang, hujan adalah musuhnya karena mengingatkan semua kenanangan itu dan membuatnya tidak memiliki tempat untuk mendapatkan kehangatan yang biasanya didapatkannya.

"Hngg ... seharusnya aku mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal dari ini," gerutunya sembari mengusap-usap tubuhnya dan melihat kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

Dirinya hanya bisa mendesis saat menyadari yang dikenakannya sekarang adalah kemeja Akashi. Bahkan dirinya di bawah alam sadarnya pun tahu siapa yang diinginkannya sekarang juga. Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk dilakukan.

Menyadari jika semakin lama berada di kamarnya akan membawa banyak kenangan, Furihata memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri.

* * *

Bayangan lelaki yang memiliki kantong mata tebal dan tatapannya terlihat kosong yang Akashi lihat saat menatap cermin di kamar mandinya. Mengambil sikat gigi serta pasta gigi untuk meletakkan sedikit isi pasta gigi di atas sikatnya dan Akashi mulai menyikat giginya. Setelah selesai dengan giginya, Akashi melihat banyang dirinya yang menyedihkan itu dan memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya jika semua ini hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Namun sayangnya semua ini bukanlah ilusi.

Air dingin itu masih bersisa di wajah Akashi dan beberapa diantaranya mengalir turun dari wajahnya sampai ke dagunya serta membentuk setets air. Tidak berapa lama, ada satu tetes lagi yang mengalir.

Semua pertahannya runtuh. Yang Akashi butuhkan adalah Furihata Kouki dan lelaki ini lelah untuk memasang wajah tanpa emosi serta menunjukkan dirinya baik-baik saja di depan semua orang.

Menangis bukan menjadikannya seorang pendosa bukan?

* * *

Kebiasaan buruknya adalah menyikat giginya sambil berkeliling kamarnya. Sembari menyikat giginya, dirinya menelusuri ruangannya yang bak kapal pecah akibat belum sempat dibereskan sejak lama. Mungkin sebulan atau dua bulan yang lalu terakhir kali dirinya membereskan kamarnya itu.

Sampai langkah kakinya berhenti di depan meja kerjanya dan melihat dinding yang ada di sana penuh dengan foto yang digantung dengan tali tambang kecil serta _paper clip_ warna warni. Foto-foto itu ada yang diambilnya secara langsung dan ada juga yang _candid_. Dan setiap foto itu memicu kenangan demi kenangan yang berusaha untuk dilupakannya.

Menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan kembali ke kamar mandi sambil menggosok giginya. Mungkin foto-foto itu sudah saatnya masuk ke kotak kenangan yang berakhir di gudang apartemennya.

Berkumur-kumur untuk menghilangkan sisa busa dari mulutnya akibat reaksi pasta gigi pada giginya, lalu memandangi pantulan dirinya yang ada di depan cermin kamar mandi. Rambut acak-acakan, tidak ada semangat yang terpancar di matanya dan kesimpulan yang bisa didapatkannya, dirinya tampak menyedihkan.

Mencengkram westafel miliknya sampai ruas-ruas jarinya memutih akibat terlalu kuat mencengram dan darahnya tidak bisa mengalir ke jarinya.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak berharga bagimu sampai kau tidak mencariku selama ini, Sei-_kun_?"

* * *

Memanggang dua potong roti di mesin panggang selama lima belas detik dan sembari menunggu, Akashi menungkan segelas susu coklat ke gelasnya. Bunyi 'ting' yang menadakan roti panggangnya sudah siap, membuatnya mengambil sepotong dan meletakkannya di atas gelas susunya sementara satu potong lainnya diletakkannya di piring.

Membawa gelas yang di atasnya ada roti panggang, Akashi berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV. Berita di hari itu sebenarnya bukan yang ingin di dengarkannya. Berita itu hanya kamuflasenya saja. Sebenarnya dirinya hanya ingin membuat ruangan besar ini tidak terasa sepi, karena biasanya ruangan ini ribut dengan suara lelaki yang mengatakan apa saja yang ada di pikirannya dan Akashi cukup diam mendengarkan sembari sesekali menimpali untuk memberikan komentar.

Baru satu gigitan pada roti panggang itu saat menyadari apa yang tengah dimakannya sekarang adalah sarapan kesukaan lelaki bersurai _light brown_, yang pada akhirnya membuatnya kehilangan selera makannya.

Apa karena hari ini tepat tiga bulan mereka berpisah sehingga Akashi menjadi melankolis? Atau hanya karena pengaruh cuaca dimana di luar sana tengah hujan? Atau Akashi hanya berusaha menipu dirinya selama ini dan dirinya suah muak menipu dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan memjamkan matanya. Saat membuka matanya, Akashi terfokus pada satu titik di langit-langit ruang tamunya. Di sana banyak kumpulan titik-titik yang jika saat gelap menampilkan kumpulan rasi bintang yang membentuk suatu wajah.

"_Jika aku tidak ada di sisimu dan kau merindukanku, kau bisa mematikan lampu lalu memandang ke atas sana. Agar kau tahu aku ada untuk menemanimu."_

"Percuma Kouki," gumam Akashi dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku sudah melakukannya ribuan kali dan itu malah membuatku semakin merindukanmu."

* * *

Roti panggang dan segelas susu coklat adalah kesukaanya. Tapi terakhir kali menjadikannya sebagai menu sarapannya adalah tiab bulan yang lalu. Setelah hari itu, dirinya memutuskan untuk mengganti menu sarapannya dengan apa saja, asalkan jangan membuatnya teringat dengan kenangannya bersama Akashi.

Tapi tetap saja, mau menghindar bagaimanapun, pada suatu titik pasti kau akan kembali pada kenangan itu. Dan itulah yang dialami Furihata sekarang. Sarapan dengan makanan kesukaanya sembari menuliskan _to do list_ yang harus dilakukannya hari itu.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah membereskan kamarnya lalu dilanjutkan dengan membereskan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Akashi. Dirinya sadar jika ingin hidup tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu, maka singkirkan segala hal yang bisa membawamu pada kenangan masa lalu.

"Oh ya Kagami, aku tahu khawatir aku membatalkannya pada detik-detik terakhir. Tapi tidak akan terjadi, aku pergi ke Paris minggu depan untuk pameran," jelas Kouki yang menerima telepon dari temannya saat SMA itu.

Dan satu alasan lagi mengapa dirinya harus segera menyingkirkan semua kenangannya sekarang juga, dirinya akan menetap di Paris. Entah satu tahun, dua tahun atau mungkin seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku Kagami, tapi kemungkinan kami bersama itu tidak ada lagi. Dan aku baik-baik saja jika kau penasaran dengan keadaanku."

Untuk lebih menyakinkan, dirinya tertawa mendengar perkataan Kagami. Tapi sebodoh-bodohnya dan tidak peka lelaki itu, dia pasti tahu jika dirinya hanya sedang berusaha menutupi luka hatinya yang belum juga sembuh meskipun sudah tiga bulan terlewati.

Setelah selesai menerima telepon dan dengan sebelumnya berusaha menyakinkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja, dirinya akhirnya bisa melanjutkan membuat _to do list._ Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja saat _alarm_ _smartphone_ miliknya berbunyi dan menampilkan _reminder_ jika hari ini adalah _annivessary_ hubungannya dengan Akashi yang ketiga—dan hari ini seharusnya tepat satu tahu sejak pertunangan mereka.

Mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, dirinya ingat jika hari ini mereka berjanji akan bertemu di bawah pohon besar tempat mereka pertama kali menyatakan perasaan. Tempat yang mungkin seharusnya menjadi saksi perubahan status mereka dari tunangan menjadi lamaran pernikahan.

"Apa aku harus ke sana? Apa aku harus menepati janji itu meskipun itu berarti kita akan bertemu lagi?"

* * *

_Jika kesalahpahaman ini bisa diselesaikan dengan baik, mungkin mereka tidak perlu bertemu di bawah pohon ini._

"_Sei-kun, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Setidaknya beri aku..."_

"_Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Kouki! Apa yang aku lihat sudah menjelaskan segalanya!"_

_Tapi tetap saja kecemburuan mengakibatkan seseorang menjadi keras kepala dan membuat orang lain terluka. Berusaha menjelaskanpun terasa percuma sekarang, mungkin mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak awal._

"_Aku kembalikan ini padamu. Kau tidak bisa mendengarkanku dan mencoba mempercayaiku, jadi kurasa sampai di sini saja."_

_Menyerahkan cincin perak itu pada lelaki bersurai merah dan lelaki bersurai light brown itu meninggalkan tempat itu. Dirinya sempat berbalik sejenak, dirinya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sudah cukup membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa cinta lelaki itu tidak sebesar dirinya._

_Lelaki bersurai merah itu membanting cincin pertunangan mereka ke tanah dan dengan itu, lelaki bersurai light brown itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memandang ke belakang lagi._

* * *

_Reminder_ dari _smartphone_ miliknya membuat Akashi sadar jika hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di bawah pohon itu. Merasa inilah satu-satunya kesempatan mereka bisa bertemu, Akashi segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mencari benda-benda kenangan mereka untuk dikumpulkan.

Membongkar-bongkar lemarinya dan membuat kamarnya yang rapi menjadi berantakkan. Pakaiannya berceceran di mana-mana dan lelaki itu samasekali tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya adalah bagaimana menemukan benda itu.

Dan yang dirinya cari akhirnya ketemu juga. Sebuah syal warna putih yang dirajut sendiri oleh Furihata—yang karena memang dasarnya lelaki itu memiliki jiwa seni sehingga apapun yang berhubungaan dengan seni akan dilakukannya dengan senang hati.

Setelah menemukan syal itu, Akashi segera memasukkanya ke kotak. Mengambil frame foto ang berisi foto mereka berdua yang selalu berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan juga memasukkannya ke dalam kardus itu. Akashi teringat jika dirinya juga memiliki _couple shoe_ dan segera mencarinya di _walking closet_ miliknya yang khusus untuk sepatu. Setelah menemukannya, dirinya kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan sepatu itu yang berdebu. Selesai membersihkannya, Akashi memasukkannya ke kotak.

Akashi baru saja ingin menutup kotak itu saat berpikira ada satu hal yang masih menghilang di kotak itu. Berlari menuju ruang kerjanya dan mencari sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi surat-surat Kouki tentang dirinya. Begitu menemukannya, Akashi segera membuka kotak itu dan disambut dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas serta banyak _doodle_ gambar yang membuatnya tersenyum. Mengambil salah satu kertas yang palig atas dan membacanya yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum. Tulisan Furihata memang benar-benar seperti cakar ayam, tidak seperti tulisannya yang rapi.

"_Hei, tulisanku itu seni tahu! Kau saja yang terlalu kaku dalam menulis sampai semua ukuran hurufnya sama semua."_

Akashi tertawa pelan jika mengingat reaksi apa yang akan diterimanya saat memprotes tulisan Furihata. Namun tawanya tidak berlangsung lama karena mengingat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Menghela nafas dan mengembalikan surat itu ke kotaknya sebelum menutupnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak.

Meraba jari kirinya, Akashi membongkar laci-laci kecil yang ada di kamarnya. Begitu menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Akashi segera mengenakannya di kelingkingnya. Cincin pertunangan mereka, yang dengan kebodohannya sendiri salah membeli ukuran untuk dirinya sendiri sehingga terpaksa harus mengenakannya di kelingkingnya.

Melihat seluruh isi kotaknya dan merasa sudah lengkap, Akashi menutupnya dan mengambil kuci mobilnya serta mantel untuk pergi keluar. Tidak lupa juga Akashi membawa kotak yang membuatnya menjadikan apartemennya bak kapal pecah.

* * *

Memunguti seluruh pakaiannya yang hampir menutupi setiap jengkal lantai di kamarnya lalu memasukkannya pada keranjang pakaian kotor. Merapikan tempat tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya, dirinya merasa lebih baik. Mungkin menyapu dan mengepel lantai bisa dilakukannya nanti, karena sekarang ada yang jauh lebih penting lagi.

Mengambil sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar dari lemari pakaiannya dan mulai memuguti semua benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan Akashi. Pertama dan yang paling utama, mengambil seluruh foto-foto yang ditangkapnya pada lensa kamera lalu dibingkainya di meja kerjanya. Dirinya sekarang mengerti kenapa Akashi dulu tidak suka difotonya dan menganggap dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan _stalker_ yang suka mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Foto lelaki itu ternyata banyak sekali dan ini belum termasuk yang ada di langit-langit kamarnya.

Tapi dirinya ingat tidak memiliki tangga karena tangganya masih ketinggalan di rumah Akashi setelah membuat proyek kejutan untuk lelaki itu. Mungkin besok dirinya bisa mulai melepas seluruh foto-foto yang ada di langit-langit kamarnya dengan meminjam tangga milik Kagami.

Setelah semua foto yang ada di meja kerjanya sudah beres, dirinya mengambil _couple shoe_ berwarna jeans itu dan langsung memasukkanya ke kotak tanpa membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula terakhir kali dirinya ingat, dirinya baru mencuci sepatu itu sebelum memutuskan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak sepatu. Selesai mencari sepatu, dirinya segera mencari kotak kecil yang berisi surat-surat dari Akashi.

Kali ini dirinya mau membuka kotak itu saat menemukannya, tidak seperti kotak sepatunya tadi. Dan di dalamnya ada beberapa surat Akashi untuknya serta beberapa origami berbentuk bangau serta banyak bintang-bintang kecil warna-warni yang terbuat dari kertas origami kecil. Membuka salah satu bintang kecil yang berwarna merah dan dirinya menemukan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya menghela nafas.

_Aku mencitaimu, Kouki._

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau pasti mau mendengarkan penjelasanku waktu itu," gumamnya dan memasukkan kertas itu kembali ke kotaknya dan menutup kotak itu.

Meskipun dirinya merindukan tulisan lelaki itu, tulisan yang sering dirinya samakan dengan _font_ yang ada di komputer saking seragamnya dalam hal ukuran serta bentuk tulisannya dan menyebut lelaki itu robot.

"_Kalau memang benar aku robot, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu karena robot tidak punya perasaan seperti manusia."_

"Kau memang bukan robot, tapi manusia yang paling egois yang aku kenal," gumamnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum tatapannya tertuju pada sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan berwarna merah lagi karena sudah layu dan berwarna kecoklatan. "Dan manusia egois yang membawa sebagian hidupku."

* * *

Mereka tidak berjanji untuk datang ke tempat itu dengan jam spesifik. Dan karena Akashi yang tiba terlebih dahulu, jadi dirinya bisa mencari benda yang seharusnya kembali kepada orang yang seharusnya.

Meraba-raba tanah dan menyingkapkan dedaunan yang sudah mulai berguguran karena ini sudah mulai masuk musim gugur. Tidak peduli bagaimana kotornya tangannya akibat tanah yang becek akibat hujan sepanjang pagi tadi, Akashi terus mencari.

Lelaki itu tersenyum begitu menemukan apa yang dicarinya dan mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya untuk membersihkan cincin yang kotor itu. Untung saja waktu itu dirinya memilih bahan platina sehingga tidak menimbulkan korosi apapun meskipun terpapar cuasa selama tiga bulan belakangan ini.

Dan begitu berbalik, dirinya menemukan Furihata tengah memandangnya dan membawa sebuah kotak yang seukuran dengan kota yang dibawanya tadi—yang sudah diletakkannya di bawah pohon. Akashi mendatangi Furihata dan mengambil kotak yang ada di tangan lelaki itu untuk diletakkan di dekat kotak miliknya.

"Um ... hai. Apa kabar?" lelaki bersurai _light brown_ itu canggung memulai percakapan sementara Akashi membelakanginya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kotaknya.

Sekuntum bunga mawar merah.

"Kabarku baik," jawab Akashi dan mengulurkan sekuntum bunga mawar kepada Furihata. "Tapi saat aku melihatmu baru terasa baik."

"Oh begitu," Furihata bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi dan mengabaikan bunga mawar yang sejak tadi diulurkan kepadanya.

"Ambil ini."

"Eh? Ya."

Furihata menerima kuntum mawar itu dan begitu tangan Akashi melepaskan tangkai mawar itu, ada cincin pertunangannya. Cincin yang kali terakhir dirinya kembalikan dan dirinya melihat sendiri Akashi membuangnya di tempat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya ini ... ini sudah kau buang?"

Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengambil tangkai mawar itu dan mengambil cincin itu untuk dikenakan di jari manis Furihata. Dan setelah melakukan itu, semuanya terasa benar sekarang.

"Membuang cincin itu bukan berarti membuang perasaanku padamu, Kouki."

"Tapi kenapa tidak mencoba menghubungiku selama ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa egomu terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf dan mencoba mendengarkan?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Apa aku tidak lebih penting dari egomu?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Lalu ... lalu aku apa artinya dalam hidupmu? Untuk apa kau memberikanku cincin ini jika kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu?"

Furihata hendak melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manisnya, namun ditahan oleh Akashi yang membuat lelaki bersurai _light brown_ itu menatap orang yang masih di cintainya itu. namun di saat yang bersamaan, dirinya juga masih menyimpan sakit hati karena tidak ada penjelasan samasekali dengan semua pertanyaanya.

"Kau benar, aku terlalu egois dan bahkan tidak tahu cara meminta maaf. Bahkan saat aku mencoba menghubungimu, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Aku tidak tahu harus memperbaikinya dari sisi mana."

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, Sei-_kun_. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hasilnya?"

"Aku takut kau menolakku."

"Dan jika ketakutanmu benar, sekarang aku tidak ada di hadapanmu bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang membuat Furihata menghela nafas. Apa sulitnya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu dan maukah kau kembali bersamaku'?

"Aku akan ke Paris minggu depan. Dan kemungkinan aku di sana lama."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tergantung pembicaraan kita di sini. Paling cepat satu tahun, paling lama, selamanya."

Furihata melepaskan tangan Akashi dan berbalik meninggalkan lelaki itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, lengannya di tahan dan dipaksa untuk berbalik. Dirinya menatap Akashi yang tampak marah padanya dan Furihata berusaha memasang wajah setenang mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya bersorak senang karena bisa membuat lelaki itu emosi.

Dasar masokis.

"Lalu kau pikir aku bagaimana jika kau pergi meninggalkanku, hah?!"

"Tiga bulan tanpa diriku buktinya kau bisa tanpa diriku. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk bertahan seumur hidupmu tanpa diriku?"

"Mencoba kau bilang! Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku tanpa kehadiran dirimu di sisiku selama waktu itu, Kouki!"

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku, Sei?"

"Tetap tinggal di sini. Tetap bersamaku selamanya."

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak memberikan alasan untuk membuatku tinggal."

Akashi mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sejak kapan lelaki ini jadi pintar melawannya? Siapa yang mengajarinya? Orang itu benar-benar tidak selamat dari marabahaya yang diciptakan oleh Akashi nantinya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu dan merbuah semua sifatku untukmu, apa kau mau untuk tinggal?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau mencintaiku, Sei?"

Furihata Kouki benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Akashi menarik lelaki itu untuk lebih dekat ke arahnya dan menciumnya. Awalnya hanya berniat ciuman singkat, namun mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat apa yang dirindukan sekarang sedang terjadi. Akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri saat keduanya membutuhkan nafas.

"Kuharap itu sudah cukup utuk memulai semuanya dari awal, Kouki."

Lelaki itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjawabnya karena Akashi menariknya lagi untuk melanjutkn ciuman mereka yang sempat terhenti sejenak akibat mengambil nafas dan juga Akashi perlu mengatakan penengasan apa yang diinginkannya.

* * *

Apa yang kita berdua pelajari dari hal ini?

Kita tidak bisa berpisah. Kita sejak awal memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Meskipun bagaimanapun inginnya kita untuk berpisah, nyatanya semesta berusaha mempersatukan kita kembali.

Kecemburuan dan memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak di dengar bukan solusi, melainkan hanyalah ajang utuk menyiksa diri sendiri. Tapi tidak mau mencoba mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi juga sebuah kesalahan.

Kata 'kita' berarti mencoba menytukan dua kepribadian untuk berjalan bersisian. Tetap menjadi diri sendiri itu baik, tetapi sebisa mungkin sifat buruk masing-masing dicoba untuk dihilangkan agar tidak ada salah satu yang terluka dan mengalami salah paham.

Masih banyak hal yang harus kita berdua pelajari agar saling melengkapi, bukan menjadi pasangan sempurna. Tapi proses itulah yang membuat kita seharusnya tetap bersama mulai hari ini dan selamanya.

* * *

**E.N.D.**

* * *

**Maafkan saya yang membuat fanfic madjam ini. Batas limit saya untuk menahan kegalauan saya sudah lewat dan kemarin saya memang marah pada kenyataan itu, sebelum menyadari kebodohan saya itu. perasaan tidak akan bisa dikontrol bagaimanapun caranya, termasuk jatuh cinta kembali pada orang yang tidak kau inginkan. Yang paling buruk, dia masuk ke dalam mimpi selama beberapa malam ini yang membuat semakin kesal. Kesal karena biasanya apa yang saya mimpikan kemungkinan besar menjadi kenyataan (orang bilang itu adalah de javu).**

**Saya hanya tidak ingin jatuh cinta dan menambah masalah dalam hidup saya. Pengalaman saya sudah mengajarkan, bahwa saya buruk berurusan dengan lelaki manapun jika sudah menyangkut perasaan. Saya hanya cocok menjadi teman baik, bukan sebagai orang yang bisa diajak berbagi komitmen. Apa permintaan saya terlalu berat?**

**Maaf curcol, karena saya hanya butuh pelampiasan. Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic saya &amp; A/N ini. Dan kenapa Kouki di sini saya buat lebih tegas karena ... saya benci tokoh pas galau menye-menye. Yang ada orang madjam ini ada di dekat saya bakalan saya tendang #jahat #KamuJugaMenye**

**Hydne**


End file.
